Not so Happily Ever After
by al00f
Summary: Jake Marshall proposes to Lana Skye. However, Damon Gant has different plans for her. Contains dark, mature themes. Rated M to be on the safe side!


**Note:** I was inspired by Season 5's Smallville episode, "Reckoning". The situations are pretty similar and you may recognize them if you've seen the episode.

**Pairings:** Jake Marshall/Lana Skye & Damon Gant/Lana Skye

"Lana Skye, will you marry me?" Jake Marshall held out a box containing a very nice, but small, diamond ring. Lana gasped as she nodded, tears filling her eyes as he slipped the ring onto her delicate finger.

"Oh, Jake…"

She jumped into him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The pair was going to throw a party in the Criminal Affairs department the next day to celebrate their engagement.

Lana was 26 years old when Jake proposed to her. They were both still detectives at the time, Lana succeeding Jake in rank. Despite that, the two got along very well together. One of Lana's best friends was Jake's brother, Neil Marshall. Lana and Jake began calling as many people as possible, letting the police department know and inviting people to their engagement.

"I'm very happy for you, Ms. Skye! Or shall I say, 'Mrs. Marshall'," Prosecutor Neil Marshall said on the phone. She could hear the excitement in his voice. "You're perfect for my brother."

"Thank you so much, Neil. I'm very excited," Lana said.

"Oh, I'm sure you are! I can't wait to see you two tomorrow."

"You're coming to the party, right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. I want to see the looks on your faces when I see the happy couple!"

Lana smiled. And for the rest of the evening, she couldn't stop smiling. Oh, what a blissful existence it was going to be for those two…

The next day, a party was being thrown for the happy couple. Of course, this party included a lot of alcohol, cake, balloons and confetti. Lana and Jake shared hugs and kisses, as well as congratulations from the entire department. She snapped backed into reality when noticed something off, however. One person was missing; somebody who was important to her. Somebody who was important to the entire police force.

Damon Gant. Where was he? Lana began looking around for him but couldn't find him. Jake walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Ahh, you tryin' to find the other half of you, bambina?" he laughed.

"Very funny," she slapped him on the arm playfully. "I'll be right back, Jake," she placed a kiss on his cheek and hurried to the elevator.

Her cellphone beeped and she quickly grabbed it out of her pocket. It was a text message from Damon Gant himself:

"Lana, meet me in our office. It's important."

Without hesitation, she quickly made her way down the long hallway to their office. When she got there, she saw him standing by the window on his side of the room with a glass of alcohol in his hand. He turned to greet her, her expression grim as he did so.

"Damon… Are you all right?" she walked over to him, touching his arm.

"I'm fine, Lana. Nothing a little alcohol can't fix."

He seemed a little drunk, but was still conscious and aware. She noticed a large bottle of what looked like Whiskey on the table. It was more than half empty.

"Oh, Damon, don't do this to yourself," she went to grab the glass out of his hand and set it on his table.

The sparkle of her diamond ring quickly caught his attention as it flashed in the light.

"Oh," he said, bringing her hand up closer to examine the ring, stroking it. "I knew you two were dating, but," he paused. "I wasn't informed that you were engaged," he smiled sadly.

"You mean… You didn't know about our party downstairs?"

"Party downstairs?"

He really didn't know.

"Yeah. Jake… Jake was supposed to call you and tell you," she sighed.

"Oh. Well, I guess I didn't make it to the guest list, hmm?"

"No, it's not like that…" Lana shook her head and closed her eyes. He dropped her hand.

"It's okay, Lana. I understand," he moved past her, grabbing his drink and stopped. Another long pause. "What I don't understand is why a smart woman like you is marrying that fool."

Lana's brow furrowed. "Fool?"

"Yes, Lana. Fool," he turned to her, walking towards her. "Why are you marrying him, Lana?"

"I… Well, I don't really think that's any of your business."

"Is it because it's not any of my business or is it because you don't know why you're marrying him?"

"Why do you care?" she suddenly became defensive.

"Because you are an extraordinary woman and therefore, you deserve to be with someone who recognizes how extraordinary you are."

She didn't know how to respond to that. Her heart rate sped up as he came closer and cupped her check in his hand, stroking it gently.

"Damon… What are you -" she whispered.

"Shh, Lana. You have a decision to make today. You can either live with that fool, or…" he began stroking her hair. "You can come and live with me."

"You must be joking," she choked out.

"Does it look like I'm in the mood for joking, Lana?"

"I love Jake," she said firmly. She couldn't concentrate. For some reason, him stroking her hair made her feel incredibly comfortable.

"Do you really? Because I sense some uncertainty in your eyes."

He was right and she looked away to hide her feelings. "Can he provide for you, Lana? Can he give you what you need?"

"W-well, he gives me his love," she answered out of desperation.

"Hmm, wrong answer, my dear," he smiled.

"What?"

"What I mean is…" he let go and walked over to his desk and set his drink down, then walked back to her and spoke. "Can he provide for you? Can he make your life complete?"

He leaned down to her ear. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "More importantly, can he satisfy you in bed?"

Lana gave a startled gasp at the lewdness of his voice and jerked away from him.

Damon knew all too well that her relationship with Jake was going way too fast. So fast that even Lana was doubting herself. Then again, she had no idea that Damon was manipulating her, making her question her love for Jake by twisting his words to make her think otherwise.

He then continued as if nothing happened. "Can he support a family if you choose to have children, Lana? Is he able to afford a nice house where you can live comfortably? Well? Can he do all that for you?"

She turned away, tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't ready, Lana decided. She wasn't ready to go through with this without even thinking it over. Her and Jake were dating casually, but she was so wrapped up in everything that she didn't think ahead, something she never does. With Jake, she was a different person. The relationship felt right, but it was moving at a pace that was not to her liking.

"Ahh, young _love_… I see," he moved his hand up to the back of her neck, massaging it gently. "But don't you worry, Lana. What Jake can't do for you, _I _can certainly do for you."

"Mm," was all she could say as she slowly gave in, her head melting into his gentle touch as he continued massaging her neck with his gloved fingers.

"How does this feel, my dear?"

"It feels… Good," she sighed.

"Did Jake ever give you a massage?"

"No. Not once."

"Okay. Did Jake ever tell you that you were beautiful?"

"N-no," she closed her eyes.

"Tell me one more thing, Lana."

"Y-yes?"

"Did Jake ever tell you that he loved you?"

A sob escaped her lips. He let go as she reached up to bury her face in her hands. Lana sobbed loudly, her whole body wracking with her sobs. He just watched her. But Damon was right. Dammit, how can be so on spot with things. He knew how to play her like his organ and dammit, he played her so well.

"Jake won't tell you any of those things, but I will."

She looked up, tears freely falling down her cheeks. He stepped closer and this time, cupped her face with both of his hands.

"You are a beautiful and magnificent woman, Lana. You deserve so much more, so much better than what has been given to you."

She didn't say anything as she looked into his eyes.

"Lana…" he breathed and leaned in. "I love you."

Damon kissed her so passionately that it shocked her. Lana gave in, moaning softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was very skilled; his tongue sliding into her mouth, opening it more, encouraging her. He was the best kisser Lana had kissed in a long while. He tasted of alcohol, but she didn't mind. In fact, she could use some herself right about now.

His beard brushed her cheek, yet, it was very soft. She poured into his kiss, her stomach flaring with excitement as she wanted more and more from him. He broke it off and stared at Lana while she began gasping for air.

"You'd better get back to your party, my dear. But don't you worry. I'll be seeing you soon enough," he smiled ominously.

Lana went back to the party and did not ever tell Jake about what happened between her and Damon.

Three months later, she broke off the engagement and relationship with him. Months after that, the SL-9 incident occurred and now she was under Damon's control. He had called for her to gather her belongings in what was her office.

"So, Lana, have you come to a decision yet?" She froze as she picked up a box.

"Yes, I have."

"And…?" he began walking toward her.

"I… I want you," she said softly, running into his arms.

"That's a _good_ girl," he smiled wickedly as his arms enveloped her.


End file.
